A Nightmare on My Street
"A Nightmare on My Street" is a fan song written and performed by rap duo Jeff "DJ Jazzy Jeff" Townes & Will "The Fresh Prince" Smith for the Nightmare on Elm Street horror film franchise. The song details a man's encounter with Freddy Krueger. Lyrics Now I have a story that I'd like to tell About this guy you all know him, he had me scared as hell! He comes to me at night after I crawl into bed He's burnt up like a weenie and his name is Fred! He wears the same hat and sweater every single day And even if it's hot outside he wears it anyway! He's gone when I'm awake but he shows up when I'm sleep I can't believe that there's a nightmare; on my street! It was a Saturday evening, if I remember it right And we had just gotten back off tour last night So the gang and I thought that it would be groovy If we summoned up the posse and bum rush the movies I got Angie, Jeff got Tina Ready Rock got some girl I'd never seen in my life That was all right though 'cause the lady was chill Then we dipped to the theater set to ill We saw Elm Street, and man it was def And everything seemed all right when we left But when I got home and laid down to sleep That began the nightmare, but on my street! It was burning in my room like an oven My bed soaked with sweat, man, I was buggin' I checked the clock and it stopped at 12:30 It had melted, it was so darn hot, and I was thirsty I went downstairs to grab some juice or a Coke Flipped the TV off, and then I almost choked When I heard this awful voice comin' from behind It said, "You turned off David Letterman, now you must die!" Man, I ain't even wait to see who it was Broke outside in my drawers and screamed, "So long, cuz!" Got halfway up the block I calmed down and stopped screamin' Then thought, "Oh, I get it, I must be dreamin" I strolled back home with a grin on my grill I figured since this is a dream I might as well get ill I walked in the house, the Big Bad Fresh Prince But Freddy killed all that noise real quick He grabbed me by my neck and said "Here's what we'll do, we got a lot of work here, me and you The souls of your friends you and I will claim You've got the body, and I've got the brain" I said, "Yo Fred, I think you've got me all wrong I ain't partners with nobody with nails that long! Look, I'll be honest, man, this team won't work The girls won't be on you, Fred your face is all burnt!" I pat him on the shoulder said, "Thanks for stopping by." Then I opened up the door and said, "Take care guy!" He got mad, drew back his arm, and slashed my shirt I laughed at first, then thought, "Hold up, that hurt!" It wasn't a dream, man, this guy was for real I said, "Freddy, uh, pal, there's been an awful mistake here." No further words and then I darted upstairs Crashed through my door then jumped on my bed Pulled the covers up over my head And said, "Oh please do somethin' with Fred!" He jumped on my bed, ripped through the covers with his claws Tried to get me, but my alarm went off And then silence! It was a whole new day I thought, "Huh, I wasn't scared of him anyway." Until I noticed those rips in my sheets And that was proof that there had been a nightmare, on my street Other Appearances *The song was featured on the following albums: **''He's the DJ, I'm the Rapper'' **''Will Smith: Greatest Hits'' **''Platinum & Gold Collection: DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince'' **''DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince: Greatest Hits'' **''The Very Best of DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince'' **''Halloween Classics: The Evil, The Demented, and The Just Plain Weird'' Gallery Images nightmare.jpg nightmare-on-my-street-video.png fred.jpg Videos Official DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince - A Nightmare On My Street Covers A Nightmare On My Street|KIDZ BOP A Nightmare on My Street|The Countdown Kids Nightmare On My Street 8 Bit Tribute to DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince|8-Bit Universe Trivia *New Line Cinema, copyright holders of the A Nightmare on Elm Street film franchise, sued DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince's record label for copyright infringement, forcing the label to destroy a music video produced for the song (though a copy of the video did survive and is available online). Both sides eventually settled out of court. But as a result, vinyl pressings of the album He's the DJ, I'm the Rapper contain a disclaimer sticker that says, "song is not part of the soundtrack... and is not authorized, licensed, or affiliated with the Nightmare on Elm Street films." Category:Duets Category:Fan Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers